Why would he want me?
by CruzerBlade
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are best friends. But, Annabeth likes Percy somewhat more than a friend... or in this case, a best friend. The problem is, she is not sure of Percy's feelings. And the other girls just make her problem even more bigger. Join Annabeth, Percy and the others in their quest to uncover each other's feelings. Ratings can be changed without prior notice. I DONT' OWN PJO


**Hey guys, my second fanfic ever, and the first with chapters. I am brand new to this business and would appreciate if you review my writing skills, whether you criticize it or praise it. You can follow me on Twitter also… I'll give my Twitter handle if I get enough reviews to urge me to post more chapters. Another thing, English is not my first language. I am an Indian, and a Gujarati. My mother tongue is Gujarati, but I can't read or write in that language. I also speak, read and write in Hindi, Marathi, Marwari and French. But the language I know best is English. Ironic. Anyways, on with the first chapter.**

**Oh yeah! Remember… READ, RATE & REVIEW!**

* * *

I woke up, grumbling. Another Monday, urgh. As much as I love going to school, I hate Mondays. Monday means that the beautiful period that comes once a week and has two names, Saturday and Sunday, are over. And I have to go to school. I love the lectures, but I hate going to school. Weird, right? Well, for you, maybe. But, if you were in my place, you would think the same way. Because, I just happen to have a crush on the most desirable guy in my year. Who is, ironically, also my best friend.

His name is Percy Jackson. His step-father, Paul Blofis, teaches English in our school. But, back to the step-son of my English teacher, Percy has jet black hair, that when wind blows through them, it makes you want to touch them. He is on the varsity swim team, in fact, he is the captain. Watching him swim is like watching Olympics swimmer glide over the water. This quality of his lead to him having a muscled, toned, swimmer's body. And then, the most mesmerizing fact about him, his eyes. Have you ever seen the color of the sea when you are having the happiest moment of your life? Well, that is exactly how Percy's eyes are. The perfect blend of blue and green. Just glancing into them makes you want to leave all your work and duties and stare into his eyes for the whole day… Until you finally have to go to pee.

Anyways, back to the real world. I took a shower and dressed up very casually indeed. (**A/N: I personally think it is pointless to tell every single detail of what she is wearing on every day. Plus, I am no daughter of Aphrodite to do so.**) I went down to the dining room, where my dad, step-mother, and step-brothers, were already on the dining table. My dad was sipping his coffee while reading the newspaper. My step-mom was patiently eating her breakfast. My step-brothers, Bobby and Matthew, were sitting on adjacent chairs while thumb-wrestling, their breakfast lay forgotten. I sat on one of the vacant chairs and my step-mom passed a plate towards me. In the plate were two buttered toasts, an omelet, and some bread rolls. (**A/N: I can give you food descriptions, though. I am a big foodie, just so you know. Now, don't start picturing me as an obese girl sitting on the computer. Let me tell you, I am very fit, got that? I am my school's swim team captain. Uh huh.)** There was a cup of hot chocolate following this. I gave her a "Thanks" with a smile, and put all my concentration on my food.

After breakfast, I said a "Bye" to my family members, and got into my car. (**A/N: I won't tell you which car because I don't know which vehicle is suitable for her in the USA. If she was in India, I would have given her a TVS Scooty Pept. But, sadly, she isn't in India. So, just picture a random car or a truck in your mind and go with the flow.) **"Let's go to school," I said to myself, and pressed my foot on the accelerator.

I reached my school after 10 minutes, and began walking to my locker. I unlocked it and picked out the books and thing I would need for the lectures before lunch. I shut my locker and turned to my right so that I could lean towards my locker while supporting my body as I put my books in my turquoise bag. When I was done, I shifted my gaze up, to see Percy grinning at me.

I sighed and started making a conversation with him, "Wassup?"

"Nothing much. I was wondering if I could sit beside you in History today."

I narrowed my eyes in confusion before replying back to him, "Percy, you always sit beside me in every class we have together. I am your best friend, Seaweed Brain. Anyways, why did you ask that to me?"

"Oh, well, I was reserving you before anybody else takes your advantage."

"Take my advantage? What do you mean by that?" I was as confused as a five-year old in a calculus class.

"Well, if you forgot, today is Mr. Davis's "surprise test". Seriously, who tells the students that he is giving a surprise test today? First, he says it is a surprise test. Then, he says when it is taking place. Weird." (**A/N: My school's chemistry teacher does that. For example, she will say," Class, you have a surprise test on Monday." So stupid.**)

I laughed and nodded to him. "Okay, Percy. You can sit next to me today. And I don't have to tell you this but still, you can copy my answers. But, on one condition. You will have to treat me at the McDonald's. Agree?"

He smirked at me and said, "You're on, Wise Girl."

* * *

**How's it? Not too bad, I hope. I never have any idea on how to begin writing. I just imagine a movie in my head and type down whatever the plot is. Perks of being a movie buff. Anyways, I got saw Step Up Revolution, again, for the third time. My favorite dance is after the final flash mob, when Emily and Sean do the duet. The second favorite is the one in the restaurant, the one when Eddy put Emily in lead. Anyways, tell me how the story was, if I get the motivation, you'll see Chapter 2 put up soon. Until then, bye.**

**And yeah... READ, RATE & REVIEW!**


End file.
